Gone Forever?
by Alexriolover95
Summary: One stormy night, while Lisa's out, she's suddenly gone and when Tiago finds out... He's no longer himself. (Side story to My Little Lisa! Sorry if the summary is not that good... I'll work on it!)
1. The Storm

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So here's the short side story that I have been thinking of to go along with My Little Lisa! Yes it's finally here!**

 **Now this is only going to be like two or three chapters, maybe four, but definitely not more than five. And if you didn't read My Little Lisa, than please go do so or else you're going to be a bit confused!**

 **Lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Storm

* * *

(Lisa's POV)

It was a rather dark day in what is normally the bright sunny Amazon rainforest, storm clouds rolled in as heavy rain started to pour and flashes of lightning lit up the sky. In one of the tree hollows between the Blue and Scarlet macaw tribes, I was at the edge of the hollow entrance, waiting for my mate, Tiago, to come back home after his job of patrolling the Blue macaw tribe borders.

"Mom, is dad coming back yet?" A voice behind me asked

"Of course Arthur, your father is just having a bit of trouble with this storm, he'll show up." I reassured my son.

"I just hope he remembers to bring home dinner, I'm starving." I heard my other son, Tyler, say from further back. "What?"

"Tyler, you should worry about dad more than your stomach." Arthur said sternly to his brother.

"Easy boys, no need to fight." I told my sons while I went back to watching outside for my husband to show up.

And soon enough he did, looking very tired and obviously wet as he came inside the comfort of his home. I came up and hugged him in order to warm him up.

"Welcome back Tiago, had a rough day?" I asked.

"Yeah Lisa, I volunteered to make sure everyone was inside and safe from the storm, my dad wanted someone else to do it and for me to go home, but I told him I was up to the task." Tiago answered.

"Hey dad, did you bring home dinner too?" Tyler asked, while I gave my son a stern look.

"What? I'm hungry?" Tyler giving an innocent look.

"Sorry son, I was too busy, but I'll go back and fetch some food for us." Tiago started, but I stopped him.

"No, I'll go and get dinner for us, you had a long day." I told Tiago, before he could leave again.

"But…" Tiago started, but I put my wing to his beak.

"No buts, I'm going and that's final." I told Tiago in a voice that he knew that I wouldn't change my mind.

"Alright, I know when I'm beaten." Tiago putting up his wings in surrender. "Just be safe and don't take too long."

"I wouldn't, I'll be back before you know it." I gave Tiago a quick kiss on the cheek before I flew out into the storm to the nearest fruit or nut tree I could find.

It actually took longer and was harder since it was very dark and raining outside. The visibility was low as I had to really focus my eyes, not just to find the fruit or nut tree, but to watch everything that was in front of me. Soon enough, what felt like hours, but was really only about ten minutes, I found a tree full of ripe mangos, dinner was served, now I just needed to pick out a bunch and bring it back.

"Maybe Tiago should have come with me…" I thought as now I needed to bring it back alone.

I got to work and found the mangos that were the freshest, but easiest to pick, I should know I am a teacher in the Scarlet macaw tribe school after all. However it was pretty hard since it was wet, resulting in a lot of slipperiness, I really had to pull hard in order to break off the fruit from the branch. As I finally managed to break off a couple, I decided that wasn't enough and got to work on getting one more free, I should have just left because while I was working on getting a third one, a flash of lightning suddenly hit me. The impact enveloped me in a white light as I lost some feathers, which floated down to the forest ground. I don't know what just happened because my entire vision grew black, like I didn't even exist at all or I was nowhere in the universe.

(Tiago's POV)

Like how Lisa was waiting for me, I was waiting for her as I was standing by the hollow's entrance, just looking for her red figure to show up so I know that she made it. I wanted to just go out and find her, but she told me to stay and plus if I went I would need to take our boys with me as well. Eventually I knew that too much time has passed, she probably got hurt or worse… But I knew it was foolish to go out looking for her alone.

"Boys, come, we're going to your grandpa Blu." I told my boys. "Get on my back and hang on." I told them as Arthur and Tyler got on my back and we were out into the storm, to go to my parents' hollow in the Blue macaw tribe.

As I flew to my parents' hollow, I tried my best to stay positive, maybe Lisa decided to take shelter to warm herself up at first before going back home or she just got lost and had to retrace her flight. I didn't want to think the worst as we arrived at my parents' hollow, my mom and dad just finishing their dinner together, looking very happy indeed. They have been like that all the time now, ever since me and my two sisters had moved out with our own mates, they now had all the time to spend with each other, well when my dad wasn't busy being the Blue macaw tribal leader that is.

As I came inside, my parents were quite surprised to see me.

"Tiago, what are you doing here?" My dad asked me.

"Hey mom, dad." I smiled. "Dad, can I talk to you alone?" Lowering my smile.

"Sure son…" My dad replied slowly. "Why don't you boys be with your grandma, you both look a little hungry, we have some leftover from dinner."

"Finally, I was just about to eat my brother." Tyler said in relief.

"Hey!" Arthur said angrily.

"Alright boys, come, I got some tasty nuts and fruits for both of your growing bodies." My mom told the boys as she gently pushed the boys with her wings away from the two older males present in the hollow.

As the two boys got to finally eating their dinner, father and son talked.

"So what going on, where's my daughter in law?" My dad asked, curious why Lisa wasn't here as well.

"That's why I came dad, I came back home late, with no time to get dinner for us, I wanted to go back out and get some, but she insisted that she will get it. I waited and waited, but she didn't come back, I'm afraid that something happened to her." I told my dad.

"Son, I'm sure she's fine, in fact she may be back home wanting for you three." My dad tried to reassure me, but I wasn't convinced.

"Dad, I can feel it, something's wrong and we need to have search parties looking for her right now." Really starting to get into my demanding voice, which I hardly used.

"Son, I know you love her and want her found, but it's nighttime and the storm's still really hitting hard." My dad pointed out, a flash of lightning from a distance brightening up the hollow while several seconds later the accompanying sound of thunder was heard. "I promise as soon as the storm's over, I will get search parties looking for her and notify her mother about her daughter's disappearance so she will send out search parties as well, okay?"

I hated to admit it, but my dad was right and being one of the patrollers myself, I knew it was ill advice to send out search parties during a storm, it would only result in more lost or injured macaws.

"Okay dad, I understand." I sighed as I calmed myself down.

"Good, now why don't you stay here tonight, I don't want you to go back out into the storm, and I'm sure your mother wouldn't like that either." My dad told me while putting one of his wings on my shoulder.

So I stayed at my parent's hollow for the night while the storm exhausted itself. Even when everyone else in the hollow was asleep, I still stayed up for awhile to look out into the stormy night, hoping that Lisa was okay, that she wasn't hurt or worse, if she was… Well I don't know how to feel anymore.

"Wherever you are my love, please be okay, please come back to me and our boys." I said as I closed my eyes and a tear fell out still and rolled down my face, dropping onto the forest floor down below.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **If you read My Little Lisa, which you have to, Lisa's okay, but not okay at the same time, that's the best explanation I can think of…**

 **Oh and let me know if you guys want to see more side stories in the future. I kinda of like going back to my older stories and adding to them more!**

 **See everybird later!**


	2. Brokenhearted

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Before we get to the next chapter, a quick thank you to AgentAcee198 and RIO2lover100 for hitting the fav and follow!**

 **And lets get right to it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Brokenhearted

* * *

(Tiago's POV)

Morning came and the storm passed, as soon as I opened my eyes and the light came in I jumped up and flew out, my dad having woke up a few seconds later. He watched as I just shot out from the hollow to start the search right away, my dad trying to slow me down, but I wasn't going to stop.

"Tiago, wait!" My dad shouted after me. "We need time to organize the search parties!" My dad uselessly tried to stop me, but I wasn't going to.

I wasn't going to lose another second looking for Lisa, for every second my heart cracked a bit more. I first decided to go start from our hollow and then fly around in circle, expanding the circle a little bit, keeping a lookout for any trees growing fruits or nuts. I also called out her name every once in a while, if she could hear me that is.

"Come on, come on Lisa, where are you?" I asked quietly to myself as I searched and searched, by now the search parties organized by my dad were out and about and I could see them looking as well.

Every fruit and nut tree I found, but with no sign of Lisa, sunk my hope bit by bit until I reached a mango tree that was about ten minutes flight from our hollow. As I looked at it I noticed one of the branches were broke off and the tree was blackened around where the branch was. I decided to investigate and flew down to the tree, landing down by a branch that was next to the broken off one. I looked down onto the forest floor and saw what I wished I wouldn't see…

Down below on the forest ground was the broken off branch, the mangos that were attached were either black or exploded as the fruity mess covered the branch and around it. Visible through the fruit sauce was a bunch of red feathers which were partly blackened as well.

"No, no…" I began as I started to have a panic attack. "It can't be…"

I flew down to the forest floor and picked one of the feathers up, looking at it very carefully as there was no mistaking it, these were Lisa's feathers. I squeezed the feather I was holding as I began to cry uncontrollably and fell face first on the ground, not caring whether or not the dirt got in my eyes or not.

"There he is!" I heard my dad's voice as the sound of many wing flaps came closer and closer, I eventually got up and saw not only my parents and my boys, but my two sisters, Lisa's siblings, Alex and Liz, along with Liz's husband and my brother in law Roberto and their daughter, Rosalia.

"Is that…" Alex began as he pointed to the feather in my wing.

"Yes, it's her…" I began through my blurry wet eyes. "She's gone…"

"I'm sorry son, but she's in a better place…" My dad told me as that really upset me.

"Well she wouldn't if you just let me look for her right away! She could still be here if it wasn't for you and being careful!" I shouted as I got right up to my dad's face. "This is all your fault!" I lost it completely as I just broke down.

My mom just came and neither yelled or even said anything, she just took hold of me and hugged me tight, like when I was just a newborn. I just cried and cried as my mom patted my back. I was too much in an emotional wreck to even make sense of anything at the moment. While I was letting all my emotions out into my mom, I heard my boys talk to their uncle Alex.

"Uncle Alex, what happened to mom?" Tyler asked.

"She's no longer with us Tyler, she's in peace now." Alex told his nephew, explaining Lisa's death the best he could without saying "died".

I didn't respond, I just cried and cried until there were no longer any tears left. As I got myself back under some amount of control, I separated from my mom and breathed before speaking.

"Hey Alex, do you mind taking care of the boys for awhile, I want to be alone at home." I requested, not wanting my boys to see me like this.

"Of course Tiago." Alex replied, not hesitating as he put his wings on Arthur and Tyler. "Come on boys, lets go." And the three left, along with mostly everyone else, only me and my parents remaining.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I'm just too upset right now, I hope you're not mad at me." I said quietly.

"Of course not son." My dad told me in a forgiving voice.

"Why don't we help you back to your hollow Tiago." My mom told me as she put her wing around me.

And we flew back to my hollow, which was of course empty as my heart was, the quietness of my home reflecting what I felt inside. I sighed as my mom spoke again.

"You should rest now Tiago, you had a difficult day." My mom told me as my parents made sure I was in a comfortable position in my bed that I shared with Lisa. "Now take it easy Tiago and try to relax, let us know if you need anything."

"Okay mom, I'll try my best." I replied as my parents then left to go back home.

Only I didn't get better, I got worse, as the days passed, I grew more crazy, I ate less and less, almost to the best where I was starving and my bones began to appear through my feathered body. It took my entire family to get me to eat at least a little so I wouldn't faint or get sick. Not that I cared, I sometimes wished I could join Lisa and starved myself on purpose or actually tried other methods to end it. It got so bad that at least one family member had to stay with me at all times to make sure I didn't try anything.

My dad, feeling the most sorry for me, decided to hold a service for my wife, only the day he scheduled it, another storm rolled in, just as bad as the one which took my wife away from me. My mom wanted it to be held the day after when the storm was over, but I didn't want to waste anymore time and my dad didn't dare disagree with me.

Most birds who were invited decided to stay at home instead of going, so it ended up being only the birds who came to me when I found the remains of my wife. As the rain poured down, we held it over the cover of the large leaves so we wouldn't get drenched in rain, well except for me as I stayed just outside the cover, not caring at all as I stood in the circle without any emotion written on my face. The service through the stormy day began as my father started.

"Today we remember not only a fellow family member, but one of the best birds to have lived, everyone loved her and will surely miss her. She was a faithful wife and mother, a wonderful daughter and sister, and a hard working teacher who helped brightened up the young minds of the Scarlet tribe. Now that she's gone, nothing will ever be the same again, but we will get by and always remember the happiness she brought to the world." My dad making his remarks and it was my mom's turn to now speak.

We each got our turn to say our final words to Lisa, one by one until I was the only one left to speak. Everyone looked at me as they patiently waited to hear what I had to say about my wife. I took a breather as I began.

"Lisa, my dear sweet Lisa, you have brought so much happiness to me over these years, I remember when we first met like it was only just yesterday, the way you smiled and blushed. Funny how I used to not like girls romantically and yet I fell in love with you for some reason, maybe my heart spoke for itself. You changed me from being the once silly, immature little chick to a handsome and responsible teenager. And I knew we were destined to be together when I asked you to be my wife and we had our two boys. I can't imagine my life any other way as we grew up as a family, I just wish we could have gone out together instead of apart, if only I could join you right…"

Only as I was just about to finish my last sentence, a flash of lightning suddenly came down and hit us, enveloping all of us in a blinding white flash before my world became black…

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **And again, if you didn't read My Little Lisa, you have to or else the next chapter wouldn't make any sense to you!**

 **See you in the next and most likely the final chapter to this very short story!**

 **See everybird later!**


	3. It Can't Be

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So here's the last chapter for this very short story and I'm back to finishing my Star Wars story!**

 **And thank you to Dovahkiin1412 for the fav and follow!**

* * *

Chapter 3: It Can't Be…

* * *

(Tiago's POV)

I opened my eyes and was greeted by the sunlight as I had to cover my eyes with my wings while getting up. I felt a little dizzy as I got back to my senses and looked around me, everyone else was also just getting back as they all acted like me. As I looked around, I saw we were in a forest, but not a rainforest like in the Amazon or anywhere in South America for that matter.

"Where are we?" I asked, even thought I knew that no one would have the answer.

"I don't know son, we're definitely not in South America anymore and I don't think this is Minnesota." My dad answered as he turned to look at everyone. "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded or said, "Yes", before my dad decided on our next course of action.

"Well, we should figure out where we are before we try to go back home." My dad suggested.

"Good idea Uncle Blu, lets get flying." Rosalia agreed and flew to the sky, everyone doing the same.

As we were above, looking down on the earth below, we could see that the forest was on a ridge that was besides a river, a long bridge snapping the waterway in which humans crossed to the other side, which was also a ridge. I certainly didn't know where we were and by the looks of my dad, he had no idea either, he looked dumbfounded.

"I don't know where we are…" I heard my dad say quietly as he was worried that we wouldn't be able to go back home.

"Maybe if there's a sign somewhere that says where on earth we are?" My mom suggested.

"You're right honey, come on there's bound to be many signs along the highway." My dad's spirits grew as we flew downward, just above the tops of cars and trucks as they drove across the bridge, we flew until we spotted one of the bright green signs hanging above the highway, landing down on the small platform at the bottom of the sign. Reading the sign and then seeing the look on my dad's face after he read it, I could tell it wasn't good, at least at first.

"So, where are we?" Liz asked.

"We're in New York, a Northeastern state." Blu told us. "And that river has to be the Hudson River and by the looks of how wide it is here, we're pretty close to New York City."

"Which means there might be international airports around there." Bia brightening up.

"Exactly, all we have to do is fly to the city, find out the next flight to Rio and sneak abroad the plane." Blu smiled. "Lets get going before night comes."

However as everyone started to fly off, I stayed back, I can't explain it, but for some reason I thought that we were sent here on purpose. My mind went straight back to Lisa, it was like she was close to me, not in my dreamworld or anything like that, but physically close to me in reality. As I still stayed where I was, everyone noticed and looked back at me.

"T-Bird, what's wrong, lets go." Roberto said to me.

"Son, come on, we got to get back home before everyone starts to worry about us." My mom added.

"I can't go…" I said as everyone was very confused. "I can't explain it, but I feel like we were sent here for a reason, we need to stay here for awhile."

"Son, what's going on?" My dad came to me and placed a wing on my shoulder.

"Dad, I think Lisa's alive and she's around this area somewhere, I know it's crazy, but I just have this feeling." I answered.

"Bro, do you not remember the last thing we were doing in the Amazon before we got sent here?" Carla asked me, but Bia slapped her in the back of the head with her wing. "What?"

My dad looked at Carla sternly for a couple of seconds before looking at me.

"Son, are you sure, you saw the feathers…" My dad making sure I was certain about this.

"I'm sure dad, please, just a few days and then we don't find her, than we can go back home." I pleaded.

"Alright son, I trust you, but for now, lets rest up before starting the search tomorrow." My dad told me and everyone else.

As night came in, the moon high above the sky, shining brightly, we took our rest at a small park that was right besides the river. I got to say whoever decided to have a park here was a genius, it was so clam and peaceful to hear the water clashing against the rocks which separated the park and the water. The relaxing setting put my wrecked mind at ease, I stood on the branch, just staring at to the river, when a wing greeted me on the shoulder, I saw red feathers and then I turned to see Alex.

"Oh hey Alex." I greeted my brother in law and former uncle.

"Tiago, so you really think Lisa's around here?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I have to believe it." I said, determined.

"Tiago, I have to ask you this, as her brother I too am very sad that she's not with us, at least not now…" Alex began while I prepared myself for what he would say. "How will you feel if she ends up not being here?"

"If she isn't…" I sighed and closed my eyes for a split second. "Than I guess I just have to accept it, but when we got married, I made her a promise, that if anything was to happen to her, I would take care of our boys, it's time I start acting up on that promise."

"Good, because I hate babysitting for you anymore, I still remember when you were such a little troublemaker." Alex chuckled, I chuckled back a little too. "Make sure to get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow." And Alex left, leaving me alone.

I looked at the moon for a few minutes longer and then went to get some sleep for the night, needing the energy for the morning. As morning came, we were out and searching all over the area, but no sign of Lisa. However we all noticed how every animal, including the birds, were different from us, of course there weren't any macaws up here as my dad told us, but every animal was, to put it in some sense, had darker shades of color than us.

We asked every animal we came upon if they saw a young adult female Scarlet macaw around, but no one saw Lisa. As the days were up, my dad had to tell me it was time to begin our trip back home, I felt defeated, destroyed even, but I knew that this was the reality.

"I'm sorry son." My dad simply told me and I just nodded back, with my head low.

We decided to start our trip from the forest we arrived at and when we got there, after a short break, we started our trip, only as we did, we could hear a couple of animals talking to each other down below. It was a pair of deers and they were looking at us.

"One very strange looking bird and now a group of them, where did they come from?" One of them said to the other.

"I don't know, most likely migrating from far away." The other told his friend.

One very strange looking bird… It must be Lisa! My heart, which was shattered into pieces, now repaired itself as hope filled me, I swooped down to the deer to find out, everyone else following as I landed down on the forest ground in front of the four legged animals.

"What else do you know?" I asked in an excited tone of voice.

"That bird was with a human, like the bird was a pet to him." One of the deer answering, my dad, of course, cringing a little at that word as he didn't like the "P" word.

"Yeah, that would come out into the forest once in awhile and she would fly around while the human watched." The other deer added.

"Where does this human live!?" I asked, my smile never disappearing.

I don't know, try the row of human shelters on the other side of the road." The first deer pointing with his head in the direction of the human houses.

"Thanks very much!" O thanked the deer quickly before flying as fast as he could, leaving behind everyone to catch up.

"Son, wait up!" My mom called, but I wasn't going to stop.

I eventually reached where the forest met the road and saw the row of houses and then I saw it, there was a Scarlet macaw in one of the houses, but the macaw didn't have the darker shade of color like the rest of the animals around here. It had to be her!

"Son, since when were you so fast?" My dad told me as everyone caught up with me and was besides me.

"Dad, I saw her, she's in that house." I pointed with my wing and sure enough my dad dad saw her too.

"I can't believe it…" My dad spoke slowly as everyone else couldn't believe it as well.

"Come on, it's time to bring our family member back home." Alex encouraged us as we flew across the road to the house.

My dad was the first one to go up and ring the doorbell while I was right behind, my smile still present as I was right, Lisa was still alive and now that she was, she can come back home to where her family and friends are. And I could finally hug, kiss, and love my wife, vowing to never letting her out of my sight. If only I knew that the Lisa I once knew and loved was actually gone…

* * *

 **And that's the end!**

 **You want to know what happens next, than you have to read My Little Lisa!**

 **See everybird later!**


End file.
